Accessory clamps for use with rods are known in the art. The rods in question are typically cylinders that comprise a part of, for example, IV poles, bed frames and side rails, and so forth. Accessory clamps typically include a rod clamp that permits the accessory clamp to be affixed to the rod. An accessory interface as comprises a part of the accessory clamp is thereby rendered available for local use. Various accessory interfaces are known, including hooks (to hold, for example, bags of fluids to be dispensed into a patient and/or bags to collect fluids being collected from the patient) and so-called accessory T-slot's.
Unfortunately, there is no universal standard governing the size of rods in medical services application settings. IV poles, for example, are available in a wide variety of diameters, with even individual manufacturers offering a variety of diameters within their own product lines. In addition, telescoping IV poles each inherently present two or more rods having different diameters. That said, as a general rule the aforementioned rod clamps as comprise a part of available accessory clamps are typically designed to work with only a single predetermined rod diameter. The few available exceptions in these regards that offer an adjustable rod clamp tend to be bulky, tedious to employ, and overly reliant upon the technician's strength and dexterity to ensure a secure attachment.
Available accessory clamps also tend to be very application specific. As a result, prior art accessory clamps are often ill suited for use with a wide variety of different accessories.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present teachings. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present teachings. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.